I'm Your Villain
by long lost island
Summary: A bit of fun with Spike and Willow. M to be safe. Spike is chained in the tub and Willow unchains him for some fun. Willow realizes a few things about herself and Spike seizes and opportunity. Please review, horrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot Spike/Willow thing. If I get five reviews then I'll write more. I own nothing of the Buffy world or its characters. Please review.

….

Spike was sitting all chained up in the bathtub bored out of his skull and hungry. Not for blood hungry but hungry to bite and to fight something. Everyone had left the house save for the most timid yet insightful one of the group. He could hear the fledgling witch flip through books from the bathroom. Vampire hearing is a good thing.

"Oi, I'm hungry and there's nothing on the telly. Getting bored in here."

Willow heard Spike call out and she got out of her seat. At first she was upset with herself for reacting so soon but she didn't think ignoring Spike was a good idea either. She made her way to the bathroom.

"Hey look I have a remote control so you can change the channels at your leisure. I can get some blood out of the fridge. You also don't have to yell. The acoustics in this place are really good."

In all honesty he wanted to simply talk with her. He did almost kill her after all and that, in his mind, created a sense of familiarity. "Don't want to talk do you?"

"You tried to kill me. Not in the talky, talky mood if that's alright with you." She turned to go.

"Hey I meant what I said, you are a looker. Too bad dog boy couldn't see it. The sodding git." Spike settled as best he could in the tub.

"You were also going to turn me."

He sighed. "I am a vampire, I kill people."

Willow was surprised at how calmly he said it. "Angel didn't."

"He has a soul. I do not."

She turned and left the bathroom to get him a cup of blood. The microwave was set and hoped that it was warm enough. Willow didn't feel the need to be petty towards him even if he did try and kill her. She just didn't have it in her to feel angry towards him. In all honesty his admission that he found her attractive did a lot for her.

Spike noticed that Willow brought back cup of heated blood for him. "You heated it, thanks love."

She handed him the cup but Spike looked at her. "Oh, I would love to take the cup but there's an issue you can plainly see."

"Oh, yes. Just wait a minute." Willow came back with the key to his restraints. "I can loosen the chain a little so I don't have to feed you."

Now this Spike seriously didn't believe. She was supposed to have a lot more common sense than this. He decided to see where this went and simply nodded. After a few seconds he heard the click and the chain was free.

He moved faster than she had expected and took hold of her. "Now how about that talk?"

Willow tried screaming but his hand was over her mouth before the sound reached her lips. She struggled against him but it was useless, she was as good as trapped.

He took them out of the bathroom and made their way to Giles' bedroom upstairs. "There are a thousand ways to harm someone. I remembered that the chip didn't kick in until I tried to bite you. Let's see how far I can get until that point."

She knew what he meant and did what she could to delay his efforts. "They'll be back soon."

"No, they'll be quite a while I imagine. Got you doing research and not doing the spells. It seems Giles doesn't want you to play does he? Jealousy it seems." He kissed her neck speaking in between words.

His hands were commanding and held her against him. She didn't scream as she forgot to. The idea of Giles being jealous filled her mind and she almost laughed. "No, he's concerned. Now let me go. I won't tell anyone, please."

"Oh I know you won't. I can smell it on you. You're enjoying this." He reached under her top and bra. "All you need is an excuse to let go. Now you have it, the big bad monster taking advantage as you say please, stop, no please don't do that." He squeezed her breast as he reached down the elastic of her skirt. "I know the difference between meaning it and wanting the villain to continue."

She knew his words were true. The minute she unlocked the chain part of her wanted him to take her. Willow wanted to be desired again, to have someone want her for more than her reading or computer skills. Oz, took that from her, that feeling of being sexy and a woman.

Willow tried to get away again only to be pulled back and mauled. His lips captured hers and soon she was responding to the kiss. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards her wanting there to be no space between them.

Soon their clothes were on the floor and Spike was atop of her. "I'm going to do things to you love that will make you beg."

"Please, don't. Please don't, I'm begging you." She said in a breathy tune.

"That's not real begging."

Willow had no idea vampires that his much stamina, he seemed to go on forever and she was enjoying the passion in his eyes. Someone this powerful desired her. No matter how she thought about it, that was a real turn on.

He turned to game face and the intensity of his movements increased. She was lost in sensation and didn't know how much more she could handle. Just before she was about to finish she turned her head to the side for him to bite her.

Not thinking he let himself go and bit into her drinking her essence as she reached completion herself. He pulled away realizing that he was not in pain. The chip didn't kick in and he fed off a human for the first time since fleeing from the institute.

"Love we got to patch you up and chain me back again in the tub."

Willow was pulled up in his arms. He got a few tissues and pressed them to her neck. "Thank you."

"You're bloody bleeding and I'll be staked for that for sure."

She pulled on her clothes again, slowly. "No I mean thank you for…"

He nodded and tidied up the room then they made their way downstairs again. He poured out the cow's blood and shackled himself in. "Remember the key."

Willow was still in shock with what happened. She was able to be bitten by Spike. Her neck needed some attention and would have to wear something to hide her neck for a while. Never had she been so happy to wear a bandana as she did today. It went around her neck and didn't look that bad.

Not more than twenty minutes later did the rest of the gang return. They never noticed her new change in neck wear nor the fact she was a shade paler than normal.

"Hey Willow any problems with Spike?" Buffy asked.

Spike could hear the question and he wondered if it was such a good idea to chain himself back in place again.

"No problems. He was fed a while ago so that's taken care of."

Spike sat back in relief with a smile on his face. He could still taste Willow on his tongue and wanted more. The chip didn't seem to kick in when a person consented to being hurt. Good information to have learned.

Willow wanted to tell Buffy what she had done but she and the gang wouldn't understand. Spike would end up killed and she didn't want to be responsible for his death. Thoughts lingered at his touch and breath on her skin. Every movement of her neck reminded her of the event and part of her really wanted to relive it again.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

Well I got creative and decided to make this a story and not a one shot. Everyone please and review. I own nothing of the Buffy universe; I'm just having some fun.

….

The next morning Willow woke up and started to freak out. Buffy must have left early this morning for classes and for that Willow was very thankful. The idea of sleeping with Spike filled her head. No, there was no way she was attracted to him. She said this over and over in her head like a mantra.

_But you liked what he did to you._

'_Shut up mind.'_

She was Willow, the one that never got the attention in the group. She was the Thelma only minus the glasses and a little on the skinny side. Books, computers and the occasional spell were her companions.

Then there was Oz who saw something in her and accepted the awkwardness of her. He talked with her, respected her but he finally left her. Tears were welling up once again as she remembered not the fact that Oz left her but the manner of his leaving. She wasn't even worth a goodbye or a talk.

It all made her feel like some child and she wasn't one. Flashes of Spike filled her head and the way his hands possessed her body. It was feral and wild and it made her believe she was a woman. He tasted her yesterday and she never said a word to anyone. Now enter the guilt. He was a monster a killer that almost killed her and she said nothing about the fact that he bit her and didn't suffer.

The guilt, the sadness and the desire to simply be wanted on some sexual level was too much for her. She got her things for the shower. The dorm showers were not crowded at this time. By the time she returned Buffy was returning to get some books and was heading to her next class.

"I envy you your morning to sleep in." Buffy grumbled playfully. "Tomorrow is my day to sleep in. Thank goodness, a term paper and a night of patrol."

"I don't envy your schedule."

"Serves me right on choosing classes last minute." Buffy ran out the door realizing she was going to be late.

Willow was half thankful that Buffy was too distracted to chat. She didn't think her secret would be one for much longer. She pulled out some clothes for the day. Looking at them on the bed she winced; so childish with goofy pictures on them and a sick obsession with fluffy things. Alright she wasn't giving up on the fluffy but there had to be something else to wear.

She took out a top and jeans. It was rather pain but after inspecting herself in the mirror she realized that it was still her but without the hangover from high school.

…

Spike always enjoyed it when the sun set. Every vampire enjoyed it to some degree. He enjoyed it every evening as it reminded him of what he was and the power he had. This was the first evening in a long time that he didn't enjoy it as his state of being was hindered by a tiny chip implanted by mortal Frankensteines.

He could hear that every one of the Scooby gang where in attendance and he was once again left to rot in the tub. In his opinion they could show some gratitude that he hadn't attempted to harm any of them.

Buffy came in and started asking questions. "I honestly don't know where it is. I need to be near the area to find out."

"Not going to happen."

"Look, I came here for help. Fine lot you all are." Spike huffed looking put out.

Buffy was not in the mood for this. "Look Spike you can either help or enjoy drinking cow's blood out of a sippy cup until we find out what to do with you."

He was about to do something crude with his fingers but his hands were tied down too far to be much good. "It's near the campus. That's all I know. I was running for my life, so didn't have the bloody time to take pictures on my way out."

Willow could hear Buffy and Spike duke it out word for word from the living room. Buffy won the tough category for sure but Spike knew how to throw the one liners. If she didn't know them it could be considered funny.

"You DAFT…I am NOT going to do that! Find your own sodding soldiers. They are the last people I want to be introduced to."

"We need to find out who they are, Spike."

"No you do. All I need is this chip out of my head."

Everyone ignored the words and read, researched and Giles cleaned his glasses when he needed a distraction. More yelling, an insult and a loud punch later Buffy returned to the living room.

Xander looked at Buffy. "So when do we stake him? I'm all for the plan with a stake."

"He's the only one that knows where the site is and he won't say where. He's using us for protection."

"Too, right I am!" Spike yelled from the bathroom. "That's what I've been telling you lot!"

Buffy grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "Who's with me, I need to do some hunting."

Xander and Anya made their excuses and Giles actually had a meeting to go to which left Willow. Willow perked up ready to go getting away from Spike would be a very good idea.

"I'll be ready in a minute."

Buffy wanted Willow to come along as she was quick on her feet but Giles interrupted. "Sorry Willow do you mind staying behind? It's just for a few hours."

Willow nodded though internally her stomach was in knots. She really didn't want to be alone with Spike again. But before everyone left she made a request of Buffy. "Do you think you could loosen his chain long enough so I won't have to feed him? It's the distance thing I'm not comfortable with."

Buffy relaxed and a pain of guilt went through her. "I'm really sorry Willow I didn't think. Hold on I'll take care of that."

Another round of insults was sent back and forth. Buffy was more ready than ever now to beat something up. After twenty minutes the house was empty and Willow was left alone with Spike.

He gave her some space. "Willow love, I could use something to eat. Not you if that's what you're thinking." He called from the bathroom.

Willow knew that a conversation was going to be unavoidable so she heated up the cow's blood and brought it to him shortly after.

"Here you go." She turned to leave.

"Wait, you need to talk. I can smell it on you." He downed the cup in two gulps and handed the cup back to her. She placed it in the sink.

Willow turned and looked into his eyes. He looked through into her and she grew scared. "No, I am not in need of talk. Books, book yeah they need to read me, I mean…I'm going now."

"It scared you didn't it? Letting go, feeling something other than guilt or loss?"

She turned around this time in anger. "I hate you."

"That has nothing to do with what you needed, love. You needed me to do that to you."

"You, y took advantage. I was doing fine."

Spike heard that so many times. Most of those times that was the truth but not with Willow. "Then tell me why you didn't put up a genuine fight or tell the Slayer and the rest of them what happened. You're covering up our little event even now."

Willow reached up to her neck that was still tender but healing faster than expected. "I didn't want you to be killed because of me."

He eased back and looked up at the ceiling. "There's that guilt again. You think Buffy is the only one that is allowed to carouse with vampires and other bad boys? Everyone but you, right? Even Oz didn't listen to what you wanted."

"Shut up, you have no idea what you are talking about."

"I could see it all over you. You wanted to join the adults and I was your key."

Smack!

"Ow." Willow hit harder than she intended and hurt her hand. "Buffy must be really strong for that not to hurt her."

Spike got to her and the slight sting was worth it. He would love nothing more than to tear the only valuable member from the group. Buffy is too bloody pure and righteous to be of any interest to him. Willow had potential to be something powerful. He tasted it in her blood.

"Need to be to fight villains like myself."

Willow was brought back to the situation at hand. "It won't happen again."

"Of course it won't. You'll find another man to caress you, possess you and make you feel worthy of a hunt." He went to game face to see her reaction more than anything.

All she could do was fold her arms and try not to stare at him but she couldn't.

"You are no child and don't deserve to be treated like one."

"I am not treated like a child!" She reached to strike him again but stopped herself. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry…I." Before she could finish her apology she ran from the bathroom to one of the spare bedrooms and slammed the door.

Spike's face returned to normal. This situation wasn't good and had to fix it. He pushed too far and forced her to do something she was not ready for. The lock they used wasn't anything he couldn't break but he had to keep in character of helpless prisoner.

"Bollocks." With two forceful tugs he broke the lock but was pleased that no visible damage was done. This could work out in his favor.

He got out of his restraints and made his way to the room where Willow was weeping. He entered slowly and she jumped up.

"How did you get out of your restraints?"

"It's not the first time I've been chained up, love. Now you need to leave this room and have a drink with me. Giles may seem all bookish but has an impressive stock of Scotch in this place."Spike left the door opened with the look that he wasn't leaving until she complied.

Willow followed and before she knew it Spike handed her a glass. "Drink slowly, this is an old one."

She sipped the scotch enjoying the light burn in her throat. "I still don't trust you."

"Nor you shouldn't love. I'm your villain and can never be trusted." Spike swallowed a whole shot and poured another one.

"I also hate…well that's too strong a word. I cried because I hit you."

Now that was Spike's cue to move in. "I've had worse than that happen to me."

The tears were coming again and she motioned for more scotch. "I hate feeling this way."

"Dog boy isn't worth it."

"No, it's not about him now."

The thought of seducing her came to mind but he needed to have some restraint. Pulling her away from such a tight knit of friends will take some planning. "Do you honestly believe that you're the first to need what you needed?"

"I used you?"

"We used each other love. I wanted to hunt and you wanted to be hunted." He smiled at her and caressed the side of her face. "There was no love involved. Needs were met is all."

Willow felt better about that. "After tonight you'll never be left alone with anyone again."

"Not after Giles finds out we're drinking his best scotch."

Guilt went through her again. "Oh, he was saving this."

"Enough with the guilt already. Buffy brought back a Demon I couldn't even rival and sent her lover Angel to hell. Now that's something to feel guilty over."

Willow couldn't help herself but she started laughing, hard with tears streaming down her face. She took another shot and laughed harder. "I know that's not funny but if I didn't know what I did it would be hysterical."

Even Spike had to laugh at the insanity that his life was at times.

Willow stopped laughing and put her glass down. She attempted to stand up and get to the couch but the scotch did its job a little too well. Spike lifted her up and carried her to the couch. She liked being in his arms again.

He looked down at her with a hungry look in his eyes. No doubt she would let him bite her and do more but he needed to have some modicum of restraint. "I don't think we'll have fun tonight, love. I want to know I am ravishing you and not the alcohol." He stood up and went to the kitchen to get the bottle of scotch and sat down in a chair and watched as Willow fell asleep.

A couple of hours later Giles walked in. He stared at Spike who was holding a near empty bottle of scotch in his hand.

"Glad you're back, I was just keeping an eye on Willow here. Needed a drink to make her forget about dog boy."

…..


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews so far! I really appreciate them. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. As you all know I own nothing of Buffy. Please review!

…

Spike knew that after he drank Giles' best scotch he would no longer be chained in the tub further. Giles was the first to opt for Spike's release into the world. Willow supported it as she pointed out that he couldn't harm anyone. She was given an odd smile from Spike for that.

From time to time he gave information on various demons that he encountered, killed, was friends with and at times shagged but always demanded money for his information.

Willow tried to keep her distance from Spike even a week after the scotch incident. He respected her wishes but wasn't going to give up so easily and let her slip away. She held so many insecurities that could be used to mold her into someone far more entertaining. Her blood held power and a tempting potential that he would be a fool not to take advantage of.

He was very pleased to read what research they had on vampires and he almost laughed when he found out that there was little research done on vampire behavior or subtle tricks they used to hunt and stalk prey. That alone was useful information; though he wasn't pleased to know that they had volumes on how to kill vampires. It was hard not to take that personally.

Shaking his mind of those thoughts he formed a plan to ensnare the red head. It hadn't really been a plan of his until he got her drinking and read from her that there was real potential for something good. She was technically now his as he marked her but he knew that the idea of owning her was far too foreign a concept for a modern woman to understand. In fact it would frighten her away and undo any hopes of claiming her. No to claim her completely he would have to make her think it was her idea to come to him. He smiled knowing what would be the most effective plan to obtain such a goal, or a start anyway.

….

Willow returned late that night to find a shirt neatly folded on her bed. Buffy wasn't in the dorm room as she had to patrol tonight. Part of Willow was happy but she would like to ask Buffy whose shirt was on her bed. She picked it up and realized straight away who the owner was. The smell was recognizable; a dull lingering spicy smell mixed with something very masculine. There was nothing that could compare to the smell of a vampire.

Spike.

She wondered why he left such a random item on her bed. Bed, yes sleep was calling her and was too tired to figure out the reasons why Spike did things at the moment. Tomorrow she'll inquire as to why he did this. She threw the shirt on her pillow as she prepared for sleep. Pulling the covers down and settling in, she brought the shirt to her face once again inhaling Spike's scent once more. She relaxed and placed it slightly between her face and the pillow as she slept on her side.

Her dreams took over in a vivid stream of images that revolved around Spike and her. She could feel his fingers on her skin exploring her sensitive areas while he nipped at her ear whispering things to her. Her hands explored his body that was cool compared to hers. Soon they danced with limbs intertwining and fingers now possessing each other. Their lips fought each other for dominance and Willow relented allowing herself be fully overtaken.

Spike pulled back while stroking her face with a thumb "You're mine now, love." After the last word was spoken he dived for her throat.

Willow woke with a start and looked to see if she woke Buffy from her sleep. She was pleased to find that Buffy was fast asleep having a fun dream of her own. Willow looked at the shirt and realized the effect it on her dreams. She was a little shaken up with Spike's words and the sudden neck biting part. It felt so real and now the bite marks on her neck were beginning to tingle.

There were three more hours until she would have to wake up and she was not going to miss three hours of much needed sleep. She returned to her pillow and pushed the shirt away from her and fell asleep. While dreaming she pulled the shirt towards her face and smiled in her sleep.

….

Spike knew that Willow had been affected by his little 'gift' and no doubt had more than a few questions for him. He decided not to approach her but let her go to him. Everyone was currently at Giles' place doing some more research as usual. Willow only gave him a glance, trying to avoid any eye contact. Spike didn't react or act like anything was out of the ordinary.

Willow was once again asked to do some research and she was expecting Spike to try and stay behind to help her, to see the effect his shirt had on her. She was surprised and more than a little disappointed when he decided to go out and find more about the people that captured and chipped him.

The look wasn't lost on him but he didn't react or show any signs that he saw her disappointment. He would only stay if Willow spoke up and asked for his help. Just as he was about to leave he heard Willow speak up.

"Um, guys do you mind if Spike stayed behind. I have a few questions for him on the…um… you know the…"

"Wind weaver demon?" Buffy finished for her.

"Yeah, do you mind?"

"Knock yourself out. Sorry Spike no action for you tonight."

He frowned at her double meaning and watched her and the crew leave. Giles wasn't home for the third time in the past few weeks leaving Spike and Willow chance to be alone together.

"So the wind weaver, not too dangerous but I wouldn't want to get them angry." Spike sat down across from her speaking on about the demon.

"I don't care about the demon I want to know about the shirt you left on my bed." Willow was actually upset that he said nothing to her about it yet.

"What of it, pet?"

"Why did you leave it there?"

Spike sat back with a smile on his face. "You wanted me but are too scared to let everyone know about your attraction to me. Imagine liking a vampire that has no soul. I thought it would help you."

"I don't want you."

"Did your dreams tell you that?"

Willow stood up angry that he was taking this so casually. "We did stuff and then you said…well you bit me. The shirt just confused me."

Spike wanted to hear what the dream him said to her. It would tell how effective his bite was on claiming her. He held back the question and had to wait for her to give that information. "If it was so bad, I can take the shirt back." He was enjoying this.

She paled a little at that thought and realized she may be over reacting. "I didn't say that."

Now his smile faded. "So what are you saying, love?"

"You…you are doing something to me. What is it?"

He stood up and walked up to her holding her face gently with a hand. "I am doing what you want me to do. There's no other way for it."

Willow took in his words and for the first time looked at the look in his eyes when he looked at her. They were softer and at the same time possessive. Something was starting to click in her mind. The bite. She remembered something about Angel refusing to bite Buffy even when permission was given. There was something about that act that bothered Angel to the core.

She reached up to her neck as it started to tingle once again. "Biting a human and letting them live, there's something special about it isn't there?"

"It's one of the most intimate things you can do with a vampire, love. You gave yourself freely to me and I accepted the offer."

"So now what happens? Do I simply give in or does this feeling I have fade away after time?"

He thought whether to be honest with her in this answer. She was too bright to fool and if he lied to her she would find out the answer and try to distance herself from him.

"It fades with time but the connection will always be there." Spike walked past her to the kitchen and got himself a blood packet from the fridge.

His words hung in her ears that they'll always be connected. "How is that possible? It was just a bite."

He heated the packet then placed the blood in a mug. "I don't know the science behind it, love. All I know is that a bite creates a bond."

Willow's mind went into overdrive with a hundred questions to be asked. "What can you read from the bond? I mean can you read my thoughts? Can you sense where I am?"

"None of the above I'm afraid but we'll have a stronger physical attraction." He brushed past her making sure to make physical contact before sitting on the sofa.

"That's it?" Willow was surprised. She was expecting a little more than that.

"Oh there is the thing where you become my willing sex slave and kill all your friends on my command."

Willow looked at him with horror until he burst into tears of laughter. "You have watched far too many vampire movies. Doesn't work that way, pet. If it was don't you think Angelus would have bitten slayer girl when he had the chance?" He turned on the TV that was now returned to the living room and drank his cup of blood.

She sat down feeling a little stupid believing him for a moment. "So the feelings never go away."

He had her curiosity and was pleased. "The attraction is physical not emotional. You don't love me. Humans always getting lust and love mixed up."

"Is that why I feel so comfortable around you?"

Spike gave up with watching TV and downed the final mouthful of blood from the mug. "I'll make it simple for you. You feel a physical attraction to me because of the bite. You let me bite you because you wanted an escape from your grief. So any guilt you feel is really not necessary as nothing was your fault." He could see her take in the information and he waited for her to respond.

"I don't feel…you knew this would happen. You knew and could have stopped it." She became upset and stood.

"Yes."

She bolted for the door but he grabbed her and pinned her to him, her back to his chest. "I know you want this, love. You are far too curious to not want it." He spoke gently in her ear. "You could have told your friends and yet you don't. Why is that?"

"Let me go."

"Not just yet, pet. You need to think about this. You see I think that you fear that if they find out I bit you they'll dust me. You'll get over that part but you won't have your questions answered."

Willow struggled to get out of his arms but he was too strong for her. "I don't have any questions."

"I saw the journal you write notes in. The blue one you always have on you. I'm rather impressed with the questions and research you found so far. They all have to do with the nature of the vampire, what drives them and none of them have to do with how to dust one." His voice was very soft, sending cool sensations with every work spoken. "You have a rather impressive mind. I'll help answer your questions."

Willow would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't interested. "What do I have to give you in return for information?"

Spike was thrilled but still had to tread lightly. "Spend time with me and let me slowly seduce you. That's what vampires can be Willow if you let them."

"You already seduced me once."

He turned her around to face him. "No, love that was answering a silent plea for help. Seduction is far more than a shag and a bite to eat." His hand pulled her towards him. He kissed her gently and slowly pulled away from her.

….


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter. As you all know I own nothing of the Buffy universe. Please review!

…

Spike held Willow in his arms. "Seduction is far more than a shag and a bite to eat." His hand pulled her towards him. He kissed her gently and slowly pulled away from her.

Willow was confused by the look in his eyes. People were far harder to read than books and Spike showed more depth than the books written about him gave him credit for. "Like I don't know that?"

"But you don't. I know you don't. Bloody hell I could seduce Buffy well enough confuse the hell out of her. I'll never shag her. Her pride simply won't allow it. Plus the fact Angel will tear my throat out."

The mention of Buffy made her feel uncomfortable. "Like you could seduce her."

"Like I told you it isn't always about sex, love. Take a look at the book on the table the green one. Look up the bit about Angelus." Spike watched as Willow opened the book and read the passage.

"He raped and killed five women in a village just outside Paris. What does that have to do with seduction? It's rape."

Spike knew that she would make the connection with a little guidance. "Read it again."

Willow read it again and noticed that all the women could have escaped. Each one was in a room with an unlocked door. "Why didn't they run? They must have heard what he was doing to the other women."

"That's the question isn't it?"

"They wanted to stay?" She shook her head. There was no way she was going to be convinced that women would stay out of their own free will and be killed by that monster.

"They did and they knew they were going to die." Spike sat down with his legs crossed. "I was there love and told one of the chits what he was going to do and she didn't believe a word I said."

Willow started to think logically about it. "He threatened them in some way."

Now she was trying his patience. "Pet, this is Angelus not some run of the mill rapist. Think beyond the TV drama profiling for a moment."

"They must have had families. He killed them and gave them no other options but to stay."

"Not even close. I thought you were the smart one in the group."

She looked at the passage again. The women lived in the same house then read where the house was. "It was a nunnery. They broke their vows…" Then it came to her. "They wanted to break their vows."

Spike smiled. "Very good, continue."

"He gave them what they wanted or at least what they thought they wanted." Willow felt sick. "Why would they want such a thing? I thought nuns were supposed to be…"

"Innocent? Holy and without sin? Every nun that has ever existed was human. Do you have any idea how women were treated as nuns in the past?"

"Well they were respected and they prayed a lot."

Spike scoffed. "Nuns were usually easy pickings in the past for vampires. Well the young ones anyway. Not like today where the majority of women chose to be nuns after getting a fine education and taught that being a woman doesn't make you less than a man. Different back then. Many young women were forced to become nuns because of family reputation or to be punished. The poorer you were the worst treatment you received. This nunnery had a horrible reputation. They were beat, starved and worked almost to death. When Angelus arrived offering them pleasures of the flesh and food fit for a king they would have done anything for him. The young women were abused by those that wore the robes of holy men and women that acted out a demon's dance."

Willow sat on the chair holding on to every word he said.

"He killed them off one by one, only drinking from two."

"The women were starved for more than food." She looked at the passage again over and over again to find anything that stated anything but the obvious. Willow looked at Spike and realized he just gave her a very cleaver insight into vampire thinking.

"You don't hunt randomly do you? I mean vampires."

Spike remained quiet knowing Willow was working something out in her head and simply needed to voice things out loud.

"Are you hunting me?"

"Always have been, pet."

That sent a shiver down Willow's spine and wasn't repulsed or scared by his words but felt proud. The idea of something so powerful targeting her made her proud. "Why not Buffy?"

"Where were you last year? I did nothing but hunt that bitch down and what did it get me?"

"No, she was a challenge not a hunt."

Spike stood and walked towards her. "Cleaver girl."

"I now know you're hunting me. All I have to do is tell everyone and you'll lose your protection."

She found herself in his arms. "The trick is pet; to make sure that your prey doesn't want to escape. Those women could have fled any time they wanted but he offered those women something no one could. He gave them an escape on their terms, not his."

His lips were at her ear while speaking. She had to repress a shiver upon hearing the words. "You have nothing I want."

He spun her around to face him. "Keep telling yourself that. All I need to do is send a few bread crumbs your way and you'll follow the trail. You know what is at the end of the path and yet you'll follow that well worn path."

"Let me go."

Willow fell out of his arms onto the couch with him following her, pressing her into the seat cushions. A knee pressed between her legs that earned him a groan from her lips. "The other trick, is knowing what your prey wants more than they do. Once you know that there is little need for planning."

Spike got up off the sofa. Two minutes later the gang arrived leaving Willow only seconds to tidy herself up. She was upset for allowing herself to become so vulnerable. After getting herself sorted out she looked into his human eyes and only saw the vampire. The chip was still in place but the vampire was always in play.

…

The weekend was always a time for Willow to catch up on old work that she had to get done in advance. This weekend would be no exception to that rule. Two essays and three assignments were completed by the end of the day. She'll now have time to look over the essays next week to make sure that she didn't miss any notes that she wanted to add.

Buffy used this time to catch up on her studies. She wasn't that far behind but she was far from the academic. This was not her world and wondered how she had survived this long. It felt repressive but the idea of getting a degree was a goal that she wanted to reach.

She looked over at Willow who felt at home with her nose in a book and wondered how it was so easy to live in a book. It was then she realized that there was something different about Willow but couldn't quite place it.

"Hey Will, do you want to head to the Bronze tonight? I am in need of music and something other than papers, pens and study."

Willow looked up from her text book half surprised Buffy was there. "Oh, sorry Buff I need to get some research done on history. Professor Drummand is rather demanding."

"All the professors are rather demanding."

"Yeah, isn't it great? I ask questions and I get answers or a direction to get answers. No bullies and…what is it Buff?"

Buffy pulled herself inside out again trying to understand the fascination Willow had about education. It was important and all but she didn't see the need to almost worship the place.

"Oh, just happy that you are at home here. Do you regret not going to well Harvard or Berkley. They would have gotten a full scholarship." Buffy couldn't help but fell slightly responsible for Willow remaining in Sunnydale.

Willow heard the voice of guilt in her friend's voice. "Buffy I chose to be here because I am needed here." There was a lot she wanted to say but never felt comfortable saying anything before now. "I can transfer to another university easily if I wanted to. Buffy this is my world and can move easily in this environment. This is a temporary place for you and I can't imagine how difficult it is for you. You're all action girl with the fighting and the heaviness of the world upon you."

Buffy tried not to take Willow's words as an insult but found it hard to do. "I am not moron Willow."

"I never said that."

"I can handle this place like any student."

"I know you can."

Buffy grew angry thinking Willow was being condescending. "I am not stupid!"

"Buffy I just said…"

She didn't listen to Willow and simply left the room with a few books in hand. Willow was left behind wondering how to fix the situation. She knew that Buffy was sensitive about studies. But it was a fact that Buffy wasn't college material. The world of thinking, books and the love of knowledge was simply not where Buffy belonged. Giles knew this for years and trained her to be a fighter not an academic.

Now Willow grew upset with Buffy's reaction. Willow gave up a life at some of the finest universities in the country to stay and help Buffy with the burden of being the slayer and she was punished for it. Her honesty caused a fight and it upset her that she had to always be quiet and never have an opinion about things.

Quiet little Willow. So nice and kind and used and it hurt her. Buffy had a hard time with things and been through more than hell but the world wasn't about her all the time.

Willow's thoughts went back to her studies. Books were her comfort zone and that's where she stayed for the next three hours until her stomach reminded her that food was going to be needed very soon.

….

Willow's desk was littered with research. Buffy was used to Willow's desk being a dumping ground for organized chaos but there was something that grabbed her attention just as she arrived from an evening of patrol. There was a smell in the room that was familiar but couldn't quite place it. She breathed in and found that Willow's bed was the source.

Feeling a little guilty for snooping but wanting to find the source of the smell she lifted the pillow and saw a familiar shirt and instantly realized who it belonged to. The next question was why Willow had Spike's shirt under the pillow. A thousand ideas popped into her head and none of them were good.

She went to Willow's desk and found the journal she's been writing in since…since Spike arrived at Giles' place. The need to find out what was written in it overcame her guilt for invading Willow's privacy and began to read the journal. The latest passage still had wet ink on the page. Willow must have just left the room a short while ago.

_March 19__th_

_The research on Vampire psychology leads me to believe they are not without motive. Just like human society there are social levels and ranking among vampires. Minions are followers and survive by following those that are able to control their base desires._

_Master vampires earn their positions through bloodlines or by understanding how to manipulate their environment to suit not just their needs but desires. Their very nature is rooted in…_

The journal ends there. There were other entries that described how Willow felt about vampires and began to worry when she realized she was talking about Spike.

_February 15__th_

_Monsters have always been a part of our history. No other monster is more dangerous or attractive as the vampire. Their very nature is seductive, deadly and the strongest of people can be drawn in by them. Getting too close will always lead to a destructive result leaving a person drained even if they are never bitten._

"Buffy what are you doing?"

Buffy almost dropped the journal when Willow entered the dorm room. "I just…why do you have Spike's shirt?"

"Don't change the subject! Why are you reading my journal?"

"I wanted to know why you had Spike's shirt under your pillow. I could smell it."

Willow forgot that Buffy has a heightened sense of smell. "It's none of your business, that's why. Now give me the journal!"

"Not until you explain the shirt."

"I am researching, learning stuff that can't be found in books."

Buffy grew even more worried. "Did Spike do anything to you?"

"No, he…you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

Willow realized that she was caught and that what she was doing was no longer a secret. "Spike and I, we had sex."

Buffy couldn't believe her ears. "How could you do that? He's really dangerous chip or no chip. What were you thinking Willow?"

The tone hurt Willow far more than the words. "I am not a child. It's not like you didn't make any mistakes in the sex department."

Now it was Buffy's turn to get hurt. "How could you say that?"

"How could you accuse me? And yes it was accusation in your voice."

They remained quiet for a few minutes, neither one knowing what to say. Willow took the journal from Buffy's hands and sat down on the bed. Buffy sat across from Willow on her own bed. "He tried to kill us before Willow. I just don't see why you…with him."

"He was the only one that didn't treat me like a child. I needed that." Willow really needed someone to understand how she felt but as simply too ashamed to voice her needs. She wasn't used to it. Even now she didn't feel comfortable speaking her mind.

Buffy could almost feel that her best friend wanted to speak. It was true that she never spoke about her feelings unless she was hurt and even then she would think about the needs of others first. "Willow, please I want to hear what you are feeling. Please continue."

It took a bit but Willow finally raised the courage to speak. "I wanted to feel desired. That's all I wanted. It really is that simple Buffy. There's a difference between being needed and desired."

"But he's dangerous Will."

"Don't you think I know that? I know and I honestly don't care. I was always good Buffy and what did it ever get me. Xander rejected me, Oz left me and the only other person that showed interest in me other than my research skills was, is a vampire." Tears went down her face. "He made me feel sexy. I like that feeling."

Buffy sat next to Willow and guilt flooded her. "I am so sorry for not being there for you. I never truly appreciated everything you've done or tried to understand who you are now. I haven't been a good friend to you."

"You had your own issues."

"But you have to stop seeing Spike. Please Willow he'll hurt you even with the chip."

Willow knew Buffy was only speaking out of concern but it angered her that Buffy didn't get it. "Fine, I'll just do what makes everyone comfortable. I'm used to doing that now anyway." She stood and stormed out of the room.

Buffy took the journal and wondered what she should do. The thought of ignoring everything came to her mind but Willow was in very serious danger from Spike. He was far too crafty to ignore as his past spoke volumes as to his character.

She placed the journal under her arm and made her way to Giles' place to show him the 'research' that Willow had been conducting. Giles was rather surprised but not as upset like Buffy.

"Giles, she's in danger."

"No, Buffy she is not in any apparent danger. She's a lot stronger than you or her friends have ever given her credit for."

"This is insane."

Giles was growing impatient with Buffy. "You do understand that you are not the only one that I have been training."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously at his words. "You're my watcher."

Giles knew that this conversation was going to come up sooner rather than later. "Buffy, Willow is a genius and needs constant stimulation but she's a young woman who is rather inexperienced when not in the world of books. She'll do her 'research' as you put it behind our backs or at the very least from you. I'm more worried about her draw to magic than to a vampire."

"She can't handle…"

"She's not a child Buffy! I have known about her interests for some time now and was going to approach her in a few days time to offer some guidance."

Buffy was hurt. "I am only doing this because I care about her."

"Really or does it have to do with the fact that this isn't about you? Slayers are used to attention Buffy. It comes with the territory. This is about Willow not you."

"Dammit Giles I know that! I am not a child either and came here for your advice and all I get from you is apathy over the situation."

"Then stake Spike and manage the fall out because you believe that you knew better." Giles took off his glasses to clean them in order to calm down.

Buffy realized that Giles was looking out for Willow far better than she was. "How long have you known about Willow and Spike?"

"I've known for about a week."

"Why didn't you say anything to…?"

"You? It's not about you." Giles spoke no further on the subject and handed the journal back to Buffy. "I think you need to return this to its owner."

Buffy took it and realized the mistake she had just made. She didn't rust Willow and broke her trust by taking what should be very private. "I'll give this back to her."

Willow didn't wait for Buffy to get back before heading off to sleep. Her journal was taken and in all honesty didn't want to deal with Buffy or the fallout that would be waiting her with her friends tomorrow.

…..


	5. Chapter 5

This story is going to take a turn in this chapter. Thanks for those that have been reading so far. I own nothing of the Buffy world. I appreciate reviews especially for this chapter. Please tell me if you like the direction that the story is heading.

….

Buffy returned to the dorm room to find Willow fast asleep. She placed the journal on the desk then went to sleep. Her emotions were a mix of betrayal, guilt and she had to admit jealously. Giles had always focused on her and the idea that he was now going to train someone else bothered her. It shouldn't, though it would be a lot easier if the person wasn't her best friend.

Looking at things now a little calmer she realized that Giles was looking at talents that everyone had overlooked. Willow may be naïve but stupid would not be on that list of qualities that Willow showed. Tomorrow she would apologize, that is if Willow will let her. Over the years she knew that when Willow got really upset it takes her a few days to calm down.

The next morning Willow got up and was grateful that Buffy wasn't in the room. Too much had happened last night to deal with in the morning. Sunday, a day to sleep in and get work done was not going to be wasted on Buffy. The hurt was still there burning her skin as she thought more about it.

Willow held onto Spike's shirt for a moment then placed it on her bed. She was going to clean it then give it back to Spike tonight. Whatever was between Spike and her had to end. She didn't want the group to be all up in arms over this. As that thought entered her mind it made her even angrier. Buffy always seem to dictate things but she seemed to get away with things and everyone had to accept it simply because she was the slayer. It simply wasn't fair.

Her fingers clung to the shirt and she placed it on the bed, over the pillow for Buffy to see. There was no way she was going to stop her research just because Buffy thought it was wrong.

Buffy entered the dorm room dressed with wet hair. "Hey, Will."

"Yeah." Willow stood up and went to the closet to get her things so she could get ready.

"Willow I…we really need to talk." Buffy crossed her arms not knowing what to do here. She knew she hurt Willow. "I won't tell the rest of the gang. Giles told me to mind my own business. You should talk to him."

Willow turned around. "Oh, OK Buff." She suppressed any anger she had at the moment. "I know you took the journal to Giles out of concern. I'll talk to him later. Oh, I'll be spending the week at my parents' place. They're going away for a week conference and I offered to take care of the house for that time." Without another word Willow left the room.

Buffy realized then the extent to which she had hurt Willow. It wasn't about the judgment she placed on Willow but the betrayal of trust. This was going to take a while.

…..

Willow was happy that Buffy wasn't there when she returned from the shower. There was already too much emotion that had happened already and she most certainly was not in the mood for another round of 'sorry I fucked up'.

As Willow packed her things she took all her books as well. She didn't want any excuse to return to the dorm this week. The only thing she had left to pack was Spike's shirt. Willow held it in her hands and wondered if she should leave it on the bed just to rub it into Buffy's face. Guilt jabbed at her as that would be rather mean of her and would only cause more drama she didn't want.

Eventually she shoved the shirt into a space in her bag and left.

The house key was where it always was and she found it painful to return to an empty house. The whole reason she went to the dorms was to be around people and not have to go home to an empty place. She placed her bags inside the door and closed it behind her. Then the floodgates opened and she fell to the floor sobbing.

It was a long time since she felt so lonely. Everyone will notice that Buffy and her are fighting and get things all out of sorts. They will take Buffy's side and she'll have to explain things in a very awkward manner. Everything was so messed up.

Willow went to her room and decided to drop everything with Spike. Now she felt guilty with him now too. He never harmed her and was always so forthcoming. It was simply bad manners for her to end things so quickly.

…

The whole gang was at Giles' place that afternoon save Willow who called and told them that she was too busy to come over. Giles informed them and gave Buffy a pointed look to say nothing. Xander was too busy with Anya to notice anything.

When the sun set Spike entered the apartment giving up some info in place of cash and blood. Buffy did a wonderful job at hiding her anger at Spike for taking advantage of her best friend. He looked over at Xander that was on the way out the door with Anya. Once they left she could now give him death looks from some nth dimension of hell.

"Alright was gives?" Spike asked wondering what he had done besides exist to upset Buffy.

"You know damn well what you did." Buffy was ready for a fight.

"Oh, I guess you figured out what has been going on between Red and me? It's not what you think." Spike smiled back at her. He glanced at Giles who was not happy but calm. "So how long have you known about our little arrangement?" He realized the watcher was far too calm not to know. Something was up.

"A while now."

"And you haven't sent the slayer upon me?" Now Spike was really curious. "That could only mean a few things. None are good for Willow in the long run."

Buffy stepped up to Spike ready to strike. He ducked out of the way just in time. "What are you talking about?"

"Ask him, he's the one that's allowing your best friend to play with a vamp." Spike could see the anger rise in Giles as well as his heart rate. "So tell my Giles, what have you planned for Willow. She's been in your sights for a while now hasn't she since you no longer train Buffy."

Giles was calm but under the surface he was holding back. "It's really none of your concern Spike."

Spike searched Giles' face for any information. Something was very off with this whole situation. "Come now Giles, you may not be a watcher anymore but that doesn't mean you are innocent. Ripper they called you once right? So who's after Red, Ripper or Giles?"

Buffy watched Giles and was saddened when he didn't respond straight away. "Giles, what is Spike talking about?"

"Yes, watcher boy, tell 'er what she's going to find out anyway." Spike looked at Giles.

"I would rather speak with Willow first." Giles didn't take his glasses off when being flustered.

Spike stepped up to Giles and saw something in his eyes. "Ripper it is then? Yeah, I know what you're planning and she nor I will be a part of it."

"Part of what? Spike, answer me before I decide to stake you here and now."

He looked at Giles again. "Go ahead and tell her. She's going to find out and not be pleased."

Buffy turned to Giles. "You said you were going to train her. What's going on Giles?"

"It's complicated Buffy. I wanted to speak to Willow first and decide if she wants the training or not. Spike she has a choice in this despite what you believe."

Now Spike found himself rather protective of Willow. There was no way he was going to allow Giles or the watchers to manipulate her. Part of him was rather upset for not catching on to Giles sooner. Usually he was much better at reading people.

"Alright now that is out of the way mind telling me what will happen if Willow decides not to play along after she knows too much?" Spike went to game face. He knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Giles first.

"Spike, Giles please tell me what is going on? I don't like being on the outside of things." Buffy glared at the two men in the room.

Spike snorted. "For once this isn't about you slayer."

"It's about vampires and my best friend so I get involved."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Spike on this one. It has nothing to do with vampires. It's all about Willow."

It was then that Spike noticed that Willow was not present. "Where is Willow then?"

"She's at her parents' house." Buffy said with some sadness. She felt a pain of guilt realizing that Spike now knew where she was. This was not going to be a fun night.

"Oh, girl fight? What happened she finally got tired of you being the centre of the universe?" Spike smirked.

Buffy was infuriated. "No we got into an argument about your shirt."

"It took you that long to find my shirt. I thought you would have smelled it the first night." He laughed, rather proud of himself.

"You're going to stay away from her."

Giles interrupted again. "No I'm afraid he's not Buffy. This is Willow's choice not yours."

"You're putting her in danger."

"Do not think because you are a slayer that you have the moral high ground to dictate the actions of those around you." Giles was clearly angry with her and Buffy couldn't help but feel betrayed. He was the closest thing to a father she had in the past four years.

Spike was clearly pleased with this turn of events and his face turned human again. He was getting some wonderful intel on the watcher slayer relationship.

"Giles I am just worried and I have not been told anything."

"It's not about you slayer. I heard you didn't tell anyone about Angel returning from Hell…"

"Shut up!" She screamed at Spike. That was a painful memory after a horrible year.

"Spike you're not helping." Giles then looked at Buffy. "I need to speak to Willow first. I'd appreciate it if you didn't interfere. This is already a delicate situation."

Spike realized the power he may have now that he knows Giles' plans. Play the card now or later was the question. He decided to wait for Willow's decision. Everything was in her corner now. Buffy was simply going to have to deal with that.

…..

Willow heard a knock on her door. It was late and she wondered who would be there at this time at night. She was surprised to find Buffy on her doorstep.

"Hey, Willow I know it's late but I really need to talk to you." Buffy felt torn inside but felt that Willow needed to know what was going on.

"Look Buffy I just need some time to think. I know what you did was out of concern but I need some rest. We will be fine, more than that. Just give me some space is all I am asking." Willow was not in the mood to think right now or have a deep conversation about recent events.

Buffy needed to tell her. "Giles is planning something and it has to do with Spike. He wants to speak to you and train you. Something to do with the watchers. I honestly don't know what to say at this point but Spike knows about it as well. Spike said it wasn't good for you. You can hate me or not but I had to tell you what I found out. I'm really worried Willow."

Willow was now curious and confused at the same time. "What are you talking about? Come in, there's no reason for you to stand outside." She looked behind Buffy and found Spike. Oh, things just got a lot worse.

"She's talking about Giles wanting you to be trained as a finder. A type of watcher that has the ability to find information for a very long, long time." Spike stepped up to the doorway giving Buffy a pointed look. "Well Buffy, it seems you let the cat out of the bag. I might as well explain things since you couldn't listen to anyone but yourself."

…..


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for reviewing. I love reading them. I want to try to and made this an interesting story. Hope I am doing good job in that direction. As you all know I don't own anything of the Buffy world. Please continue to review!

…..

Giles decided to go to Willow tonight instead of waiting. He wouldn't think Buffy could keep this secret for very long and he was proven correct upon seeing Buffy and Spike at Willow's house. He stopped the car and had to compose himself and put on that stiff upper lip his people were so famous for.

Getting out of the car he made his way to the door and walked past Spike. Buffy looked upset, worried and embarrassed at the same time. "Willow I take it you have been informed about something?"

"Um, yeah you could say that." She was too full of emotion to show any and switched to her academic self. "Giles, what is a finder?"

"Something that takes a long time to describe." Giles sighed.

"And you want me to be one?"

Buffy stepped into the conversation. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Spike, please some in." Giles spoke while cleaning his glasses. "Buffy I think you need to leave."

"I'm only here to protect…"

Giles didn't allow her to finish the sentence. "You thought I would what, bring harm to Willow? I can understand Spike's suspicion but yours? I need you to leave now!"

Buffy grew angry. "I will only leave if Willow wants me to." She turned to Willow who stood with her arms crossed and tears in her eyes.

"All of you leave please. I have an early class tomorrow and don't want to miss it. I don't know what a finder is and in all honesty I don't want to know right now." She turned her attention to Giles. "Giles, I'll speak with you tomorrow after classes and you can explain everything to me. You've never lied to me or led me astray." Next she turned to Spike. "Thank you for telling me what is going on. I'll see you tomorrow night after I speak with Giles."

Finally she spoke to Buffy. "Buff, please just back off and think about what you have been doing the past two days. You mistrusted the two people who would never do anything to harm you and have been there through everything. We put our lives out there to help you and you mistrust us."

Now tears were falling down Buffy's face. "How could you say that?"

"You want this conversation now? OK, fine I'll skip class tomorrow. Have it your way!"

"Buffy I think you should leave." Giles tried to calm the situation down.

Willow wouldn't allow things to calm down. "No Giles, please I think I need to have witnesses for this. Spike could you please close the door?"

Spike nodded and gently closed the door and leaned against it.

Buffy stood there and waited.

Willow composed herself trying to organize her thoughts. She was never good at strong emotions, not being used to show them. "What is your honest opinion of me Buffy? I deserve an answer."

Buffy looked at the ground then at Willow. "I think you are the sweetest and smartest person I know. You'd never do anything to harm anyone and you're my best friend."

"Do you think I would do anything to put myself in harm's way?"

"Not on purpose."

"Do you think I would allow Spike to harm me?"

"He'll manipulate you. You're a little naïve in the relationship area Willow."

Willow turned red and started to shake. Spike stepped in Willow's defense. "Oi, slayer like you have a good track record in that department. Let's see here you shagged Angel and bitched the gypsy out for not telling you about the curse."

"She should have told me!"

"She was raised since birth to respect her family and traditions Buffy! That was far more important than respecting the feelings of some teenage girl." Spike stepped forward. "Then you let Angelus run around because you didn't want to harm your boyfriend." He stepped back with some fair. "You let your feelings dictate your actions. That led to the earth nearly being sucked into hell, your watcher being tortured, oh and your boyfriend getting sucked into hell."

PUNCH!

Spike was on the floor with a broken nose. "That's right slayer, beat everyone up. You're forgiven, you have our sympathy. Pity more like it."

"That's not fair. You're a vampire what do you know?"

Spike got up off the floor. "I know that a former watcher invited me into this house tonight. What does that tell you? Also if I hadn't betrayed Angelus you and everyone you know would be the playthings of demons in some hellish dimension."

Buffy was shaking now. "Fine I am not perfect."

"That's why we always forgave you Buffy." Willow spoke in a strained voice. "Always trusted you and didn't hold anything against you. But you couldn't do that for Giles and me."

Willow's words hit home and there was simply no argument against them. She nodded and simply walked out of the house. No one made a sound until Buffy's footsteps faded away.

"Willow I'm sorry for the stress tonight." Giles looked genuinely saddened.

"It's not your fault. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Do you think you could swing by here tomorrow? I'll be home by four."

"I'll do that yes. We have a lot to talk about. I only wished to speak to you about this before everything." Giles turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

Giles gave Spike an odd look and left the house.

Spike looked at Willow who looked like she was about to fall on the floor. "Spike?"

Without being asked he held her in his arms. It wasn't a tender hold but a possessive one. He never did like Buffy before but now he outright hated the bitch. She hurt the one person in the group that did nothing to deserve such betrayal. "You need sleep."

"No, I can't not…I just don't know…"

His lips met hers and she didn't protest his movements. Her hands grabbed at his shirt as he lifted hers off of her. Soon they were naked on the living room floor kissing and moving in a fluid and steady motion.

Spike made her feel really good and smiled at the thought of felling something besides shame.

"Bite me Spike, please." She moaned in his ear.

He growled in pleasure as he went to game face. "Are you sure, pet?"

Her fingers traced the ridges above his eyes as he moved in and out of her. "Yes, please. Bite me."

Spike smiled and growled in pleasure once again and waited until Willow was about to finish then bit into her sending her into a swirl of pain and pleasure. The chip didn't activate and he luxuriated in the taste of her blood.

Minutes later they lay on the floor. Willow fast asleep against Spike and he looking down at her. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to her room and placed her under the covers. The idea of Giles wanting to put Willow under the pressure of being a finder gave him mixed feelings. The life of one was not that undesirable but one wouldn't envy it either.

He looked at her one more time, enjoying his mark on her neck. It was in the exact spot as the original. Spike left the room and got dressed. He even folded Willow's clothes neatly on a chair and decided to keep the panties. He did after all leave his shirt behind for her. Fair is fair.

…

Giles held some books in his hands ready to leave his apartment then decided to leave them behind. There would be little use in giving them to her. After everything she needed to know on a personal level what he was about to ask of her. Guilt and pride filled him as he made his way to speak with Willow.

She invited him in and had coffee and tea made with some snacks. It was made more out of nervousness than out of manners. He accepted some tea and ate a quarter of a sandwich.

"Well where do I begin?"

"What is a finder?"

"One of the most unique members of the watchers council until recently that is. They find information, are very skilled at it and live up to two or three hundred years." He took a sip of tea.

Willow nodded for him to continue. "I see."

"No, I'm afraid you don't. There are only two left and they are dying. To become one you have to have magical abilities and a thirst for knowledge. They live for a very long time through a connection to a vampire."

"Spike."

"Yes, there's more. One of them approached me after I was stripped of my watcher responsibilities. She liked the fact I stood up against what she thought was a band of self absorbed and very corrupt group of individuals. She spoke in place of the other finder." Giles sat back to allow Willow soak in what she had been told.

"What does a finder do with the information they find?"

Giles smiled at that. "Anything they want. They are very powerful individuals but they are rather easily manipulated. The vampires they are connected to are usually held prisoner until the finder dies. Then of course they are killed. This would not be the case with Spike should you both agree."

Willow was making the connections. "They want to be free of the council and want the next finder to be free of them as well."

"That's the idea."

She was starting to understand where all the books and information came from. "The books, all the information we used came from them. That's why the books survived or was rewritten by different authors."

"A good sum of it yes."

"But why Spike? I thought he was a part of the scourge of Europe."

Giles sighed and set down his cup of tea. "That was not my idea. The finder said Spike would be a good match for…for you."

"She sought me out through you." Willow stood not knowing what to say. "Is this how it's done?"

"Yes." Giles pulled out a letter. "This is for you. All she told me was that you should open it in an area with no people and during the day."

"If I don't accept the letter?"

"Then she'll come here to speak with you personally. It's best to avoid that option. They are not the most pleasant of individuals and don't like taking no for an answer." He pulled out a ring with a blue stone. "This will protect you while you open the letter. You can ask as many questions as you desire for as long as you need. Take my words literally Willow. I am very sorry that I didn't speak to you before. My hand was forced to ask you in the first place."

Willow didn't know what to think. It was so much responsibility for her. Then Spike came to mind again. "Spike. You said he would be free. Wouldn't he have access to the information that I have?"

"Only if you give it to him. Willow I don't have many answers for you, just speculations and ideas. You need to open the letter and then ask questions."

Giles stood up. "That's all I have to say, I'm very sorry."

Willow had gotten used to all the different kinds of crazy that Sunnydale had presented but this was in a category of unusual not heard of yet. "It's not your fault."

She watched as Giles left the house with heavy shoulders. Willow looked at the ring and letter. She put the ring on so she wouldn't forget it. The sun would set in an hour and she wanted to speak with Spike about things first.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Very sorry for the really long delay between posts. Moving and setting up again takes the time away from writing. Well here is the next chapter. I own nothing of the Buffy universe. Please read and review!

…..

Spike held the letter with a rather worried look on his face. "Look pet, I know you want information but it is not a life, its slavery. Nothing is ever free."

"I didn't say I would I'll just read what she has to say."

The blue ring on her finger caught his attention. He had an idea what it was and he didn't like what it meant. "Um, do you know what that is on your finger?"

"A ring, Giles gave it to me."

"You're not reading this letter." Spike walked from the house taking the letter with him.

Willow ran after him and attempted to get the letter from him. "Stop it! That's my letter and I get to see what it's about. Give it to me!"

"No, let the bitch come here herself and contact you. This is just the beginning. The Finders are not to be trusted in any shape or form." He darted off and Willow ran after him.

She was so angry right now and she screamed while running. Everyone seemed to be doing things with or without her permission and it was really getting to her. She chased him to the cemetery where she tripped and fell, landing her head against a rock.

Spike felt things grow quiet and stopped and looked for her. "Willow, pet?" The smell of blood reached his senses and he ran in the direction of her blood. She was knocked out unconscious on the ground. A faint feeling of guilt flooded him and he lifted her off the ground.

Just as he thought his night was already going bad it just became worse.

"Spike what did you do to her?" Buffy was ready for a fight with a stake in her hand. "Put her down right now!"

"I just lifted her off the ground after she fell and knocked herself out. Now how about we get her to a hospital or something before she dies?" He didn't wait for an answer and made his way to take her to a doctor.

Buffy ran in front of him blocking his path. "No, leave her alone. I'll make sure she gets the care she needs."

Spike walked around her while muttering, "She needs help and you're blocking me. Great help you are."

Buffy decided to go with Spike to the hospital and filled out the paperwork while Willow was being admitted.

While waiting to see Willow, Buffy and Spike sat a few feet away refusing to speak to the other until the silence became too much for Buffy. "She wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for you?"

"I wouldn't be in that house if it wasn't for humans experimenting on demons."

"Like you didn't deserve to be muzzled."

Spike wondered why he was still here. He could very well leave and give Giles a piece of his mind for giving the letter to Willow in the first place. After looking at Buffy he decided to poke at her emotions for a bit for some fun. "Slayer you really are not thinking are you? You have humans that know about demons and are experimenting on them. What do you think they are up to? Since when did any organization that was all secretive ever amount to any good?"

Buffy didn't have an answer for that but realized he was putting her off the issue. "Never mind about that. I am concerned about Willow."

"No, you're concerned how she feels about you. There is a difference. She'll forgive you, like she always does. Like she always does, Buffy." He said the last sentence with a little anger.

"You're the big bad remember why do you even care about Willow?" Then it hit her. "You actually do don't you?"

Spike looked insulted and huffed. "Of course I don't."

"No, you really do. What happened in the cemetery?"

"Oh, _now_ you want an explanation. She was running after me. I took something of hers and she must have tripped and knocked herself out."

Buffy looked at him waiting for him to tell her what it was that he had. He leaned back and crossed his legs. He wasn't going to give her an inch more information.

Before she could protest or threaten him a doctor came by to inform them that Willow suffered a mild concussion and would be ready to leave the hospital in the morning.

"Well I'm off then. Since you're her best friend I'll leave you to her to get home tomorrow." Spike strode off without another word.

Buffy spoke with the doctor further; before briefly visiting Willow for a few minutes.

….

Giles woke to a knocking on the door. The sun was almost up so he was rather curious who would wake him at this hour. He opened the door and Spike rushed through.

"Are you honestly going to allow the Finders to do this to Willow? I can understand if you want to see me locked up. I've done my bit to earn it." He said with some pride. "But she did not."

Now fully awake he could defend himself. "Don't you think I know that? I never wanted her to be noticed. Why do you think I tried to discourage her from magic? You think I plotted all of this? Willow caught their attention and there's nothing I can do. I even tried to refuse the order to give her that letter. I had nightmares for weeks!"

Spike settled down seeing the strain Giles was under for the first time. "You should have told her from the start, told her why she should hold back on her studies."

"Thank you Mr. Hindsight."

"What did you expect?"

Giles sat down on the stairs and made a motion to clean his glasses only to realize he hadn't bothered to put them on. "Well she's fine until she reads that letter. As long as she wears that ring she'll be fine."

"I was meaning to ask, what's with the letter that needs a ring like that. My knowledge of magical jewelry is not perfect but even I know that a ring like that is not bought in your everyday market."

"It's to make sure that only her image is sent and not her body."

Spike pulled out the letter and looked at it only a moment before tearing it apart. He looked at Giles waiting for him to tear into him for the act but was surprised to find a smile on his face. "That should be interesting. At least I won't get blamed for that one."

"There's more to that smile, ain't there?"

"I honestly don't know. Well I need some more sleep. See you in a few hours. You're always welcome to sleep in the living room lots of sun."

Spike signaled a rather rude gesture while Giles walked up the stairs and made his way to bed. Spike scoffed and tried to find a place to sleep were the sun wouldn't wake him up unexpectedly.

….

Willow woke up the next morning and found Buffy sitting next to the bed. Buffy sat up and looked so relived. "I am so happy that you're alright."

"Hey, I'm a friend of a slayer. You need to be built tough to be one of those."

Buffy started to cry. "I'm so sorry about everything. I may be an alright slayer but I am a horrible friend. I never meant to make you feel bad or that you are not good at judgments or that you are not capable of anything or that I'm rambling now aren't I?"

"Yes you out rambled me. There has to be an award for that as it's hard to out ramble a professional rambler. Look I know you were only looking out for me. I kinda should have seen your reaction coming as I'm involved with the big bad." Willow gave Buffy an embarrassed look.

Buffy was so happy that she was on the good with Willow again she forgot about the relationship. "I just don't trust him and never will. But if Giles is behind this and most of all if you are behind it I'll learn to well, not hate it out in the open."

"You don't have to like it. I get it he did try to kill all of us at one point."

They looked at eat other and laughed at that. Their lives up to this point are really funny. Buffy wiped tears from her eyes and tried not to fall out of the chair in laugher.

"It's a strange thing being with a vampire." Willow broke the mood with some serious girl talk. "You know what he is and has done but there's something so, I don't know, sexy about him."

Buffy nodded. "Yes, I understand that. Angel is good looking but I'll even admit that the vampire in him was a turn on. Don't ever tell him I said that or he'll go into a brood for a month and make sure I see him brooding to punish me."

"He is the king of the brood. OK, that sounded really lame."

"Well at least I know you're back and ready to, well are you going to come back to the dorms?" Buffy sounded really hopeful.

Willow had forgiven Buffy and she was starting to feel guilty for staying away so long. "I'll get my things when I get out of here."

"So what exactly happened that landed you here?"

"I ran, tripped, hit a rock and woke up here." Willow realized then that Spike still had the letter. "Spike, where is he?"

"It's daytime, not here."

"Well I got to get a hold of him. I may need you to pin him down or beat him up. He has something of mine."

Buffy perked up on the thought of beating Spike up. "I'm all for beating him up. It's a way to relieve stress."

"When we get back to the dorm I'll explain everything."

…


	8. Chapter 8

Alright another chapter posted. Sorry for the delays between posts. As you all know I own nothing of Buffy. Please read and review!

…

Spike woke abruptly with ice cold water being poured over him. He vamped out and saw a rather upset Willow looking down at him. "The letter, you tore up the letter?"

He got to his feet without his game face. Apparently Giles gave update on his recent activities. "Yes, I did. No contact with the Finders is a very good thing. They are mean, worse than demon mean. And slavery won't look good on either of us. Oh, I see you're doing well after hitting your head."

"I wouldn't have hit my head if you hadn't took what was mine!"

"Did you ever think that this wasn't about just you? I don't want anything to do with the Finders or bloody watchers. I am a _demon_ Willow. What did you think I would just follow you because of a few drinks and some shagging?"

Now it was Willow's turn to get angry. She moved to slap him but her wrist was caught by him but her knee found its target. Spike let go of her and fell to the floor.

"Get out of this apartment. Don't try to come back as your invitation will be rescinded at my place as well."

"Bloody hell, I am trying to protect the both of us." He got up off the floor with some effort.

"I thought I was just a shag and drink to you."

He reached towards her and Willow backed up. Spike followed her until she was against a wall. "What made you think I loved you?"

She was shaking now. "I never thought you…"

"Oh yes you did or at least that's what you want." He blocked her in with his hands on either side of her head. His lips were next to her ear and she could hear a growl in his throat. "I am not Angel. Did you think I would be like him?"

"No, I just."

"Just what love? There's a difference between love and lust. Time you learned the difference." He pulled her into a kiss, a rough kiss and drew blood when he vamped out. "You didn't scream. I can smell the arousal coming off of you even as I speak."

She slapped him in the face. "Ow. I hate you!"

"Oh, I know that and that's what makes what we do so hot. You enjoy the things I do to you and make you feel."

"Shut up!" She hit him again.

He only smiled after she hit him in the face. "Go ahead, hit me again. I know you are enjoying this."

"Why are you?" She hit his chest this time and shoved him.

He stepped back then pulled her towards him. She fought him kicking him, pushing him away and avoiding his kisses. They did this dance until he had her pinned to him with her back to his chest and his lips on her neck.

With no warning his fangs were in her neck and she moaned in pleasure. She looked at him when he pulled from her neck. Her blood was still on his lips and she reached up and kissed him tasting the bitter metallic blood on his lips.

She tore at his shirt doing her best to get it off of him. He stopped her and smiled. "Not here. Rather rude being where we are. Someone will be back soon."

"I don't care." She struggled to get out of his grip and grew angry with him. "Let me go!"

He did this time and stood with a satisfied smile on his face. "I don't love you Willow and yet you want me. Even tasting your own blood on my lips."

Willow stepped back shook up once again.

"That's lust."

He grabbed his coat and walked out of the apartment.

Willow sat on the couch and burst into tears. She felt so foolish and manipulated by everyone around her. First it was Buffy then the watchers council and the Finders and finally Spike. At least with Buffy she had come to terms and found some common ground. Buffy was misunderstanding.

Was she so easily manipulated? She was almost a genius and yet she was so easily controlled. It was enough. She walked over to the shelf with the books that Giles always wanted her to stay away from and reached up to take a look at them.

Giles walked in shortly after to find Willow reading the books he discouraged her from looking at. "They're too advanced for you." He walked past her and entered a spare room and returned with a small book. "Start with this one."

He handed her a thin but very used book. "It has everything you need to start. The Finders know about you so there really is no harm in you learning more now. I should have told you everything from the start. You're a brilliant young woman and I treated you like a child."

Willow's heart broke. Giles' words were laden with guilt and remorse that made her feel for Giles.

"At least you told me about the letter. I would have been really upset if you held that from me. Where are the bits and pieces?"

Giles looked at her sheepishly. "He flushed them knowing you'll try to put it back together. It was done before I thought of collecting the pieces."

Willow simply started laughing. "He flushed them. Sounds about right. So what happens now?"

"I have no idea."

….

Despite the bit of fun he had with Willow he was still fuming. He knew he had to leave town and quick. The people that put the chip in his head were after him and now he had the Finders to worry about. It was simply too much.

"She was not worth the trouble."

"Oh but she is."

Spike turned to the speaker of the words and found a demon with blue skin and yellow eyes. He looked perfectly human in a nice suit. The skin and eyes were the only indicators that he wasn't human.

"And who are you then? Not a good idea to follow a vampire mate." Spike went to game face. The stance did nothing to impress the stranger.

"Oh, I know what you are and I'm here to collect you. I'm a collector of sorts you see. The Finders learned that you tore up a letter and now they want to speak with you."

Spike should have known the letter was spell protected in some way. "Well sorry I'm not one to be collected. Flattered, though but I have to decline."

"Thought you would say that."

"So how do we do this? That's right I kill you and the Finders find another vampire to enslave."

The demon sighed and nodded. "If that's what you want then so be it."

Spike reached out to strike and as soon as he touched the demon he felt himself being pulled forward. The next thing he knew he felt pressure in his ears and fell onto a stone floor. He rolled over onto his back to look up at the blue skinned demon.

"I wouldn't get up the trip takes the wind out of most. Especially if you are part human. Well it was nice to meet you. If you survive my name is Herlwitten. I can collect anything you want for a fee. To call all you have to do is say my name backwards three times. Careful with the rl thing. You don't want to get that wrong. You'll call my cousin and his rates are terrible."

"Sod off."

"Quite right." Herlwitten walked away leaving Spike to collect himself off the ground.

That was the most random event to happen to him in a very long time. He cursed Willow's name then stood up on shaky legs. Then he saw two eyes stare at him from the shadows. "Come on out then."

A woman who was obviously blind stepped out. "You tore up my letter."

"Bloody sodding bat!"

She looked in his direction and squinted. Spike screamed as he felt as if he was on fire and fell to the ground writhing on the stone floor. The pain ended but it made Spike hold his tongue.

"Now, there is no need for such foul language. Willow has been chosen and you are her link. It is done."

Spike was beginning to think that the letter was a set up. "What would have happened if Willow read the letter?"

"Bigliken, orkuvike aschiuz foriks. Roughly translated it's a spell to send you here."

"That sounds like Polguzrilli a demon language. Met a few of them; nasty buggers."

The old woman smiled. "It was needed to bring you here. She is falling in love with you."

"Um, well if you know that then I guess you saw that Willow and I had a fight."

"It matters not."

Spike stood up again and stepped back in defense. "So what will you do with me then while you attempt to get her?"

The smile on her face made him cringe. Within minutes he was screaming on the ground.

…..

Willow went to bed feeling rather numb. Her emotions were still in a knot and part of her really wanted to sort things out with Spike. She looked for the shirt that was on the bed when she left the dorms. It wasn't there.

Buffy caught Willow looking for it.

"I threw it out."

Willow was going to get angry but she understood. "That's probably for the best anyway."

"Look I was selfish and I…"

"Was trying to get rid of something that belongs to a killer."

Buffy grew worried with Willow's words. "Will, what's going on?"

"He and I sort of had an argument. I…" Willow doubled over in pain and fell to the floor unable to utter a sound. She opened her eyes and saw Spike he was saying something to her but she couldn't hear him. When she looked at him again to read his lips she was back in her dorm room again.

"Buffy, Spike's in trouble. I need to find him."

"Wait, what…hold on we're going to Giles."

A knock on their door caught their attention. "Who is it?"

A letter slid under the door for an answer. Buffy went to pick it up but Willow stopped her. "Could be magicked or something. Let me test it." She went to her closet and took out some powder. "I learned this trick a while ago. The power with the right incantation allows one to see if there is a harmful spell attached to things."

"Well I am all for the checking of harmful spells."

With a few words and some power no spells were found. "Alright I think it's safe."

Willow picked it up and opened it. It was a letter addressed to her.

_Willow,_

_You will be approached by a collector. Follow him and you will be brought to your vampire._

_Mentor_

Willow grew angry. "That's it. I've had enough of this manipulation! Everyone seems to want me to do stuff that I don't want to do. Even Spike! Alright Buff I need you to do some butt kicking. You're good at that. I need that help."

"Hey I'm your butt kicking girl. OK that sounded bad."

"OK, so um I am angry and well now I'm babbling. Need a plan. Butt kicking plan thingy."

Buffy looked at her essay that needed to get done and huffed. "Let's call Giles first."

The phone rang and there was no answer then the voice mail kicked in. _"The person you are trying to reach as been collected. If you believe you have reached this number in error hang up and try the number again."_

"Willow, Giles is in trouble. The message said he's been collected."

"We need to speak to Anya."

…


	9. Chapter 9

Back again. Very sorry for the long wait and for this short chapter. I am finishing of a really tough course. Here is a chapter and the next one may be in a few weeks time. I don't own anything of the Buffy universe. Please read and give a review!

…..

Willow was in full spaz mode as she and Buffy made their way to Xander's as it was likely that Anya would be there. They were in luck and didn't bother to knock as they ran down to the basement.

Xander and Anya were in the middle of some fun and upon hearing noise he quickly ended what he was doing and covered up.

Anya not happy at all glared at Buffy and Willow. "Knocking was invented for a reason. You're interrupting sex and I want my orgasm."

Xander grew red more from being half naked than Anya's blunt personality. Everyone was getting used to her blatant honesty and opinions.

"Sorry to bust in but Giles and Spike have been kidnapped or collected by something that has to do with a Finder." Willow blurted out before Buffy could give the low down on the situation.

"A Finder? Did you say a Finder? Willow, please start at the beginning."

Xander was in the process of getting dressed when he was able to speak. "So how do we find them?"

Willow gave as detailed story as she could about everything that has happened to this point. Anya was worried. "Look, Spike will not be harmed, much, but he won't be killed. From what I know about the Finders is that they are slaves to the watchers council and they have a shelf life. You see the Finders feel everything that their vampire lovers feel; love pain and hunger."

Buffy heard enough. "I take it they would be brought to England. But why would they take Giles as well."

"He didn't get the letter to Willow in time, he hesitated. This is really bad Willow. Like evil fluffy bunny bad. And I don't care what you believe fluffy bunnies are evil little monsters that many demons fear."

"So how are we going to get to England?" Xander piped in. "I don't have a passport and if I live in my parents' basement you can be sure I don't have any money for a flight."

Anya rolled her eyes. "The note said that Willow will be collected. It's another way to say kidnapped or forcibly taken. We'll all tag along."

"Say what?"

"Xander Collectors are a demon clan that can jump between space and time. They have some of the best competitive rates to travel interdimentionally. I used them all the time four hundred years ago." Anya said matter of factly.

Willow was growing angry again. So much information had been kept from her and she really needed to know things that she didn't know she needed to know. "Anya has a Finder ever been killed before?"

"They are always killed Willow. The vampire dies, so do they."

"Alright have they ever been freed from their slavery before and lived to tell about it?"

Before Anya could answer a couple of steps were heard. Everyone turned to find a man with blue skin and yellow eyes dressed in a suit.

"Told you it would be a demon." Anya approached the demon like he was any other businessman. "You're here to collect Willow so how much do you charge to take the rest of us with her? Oh and what's your name I may need to call on you if this town gets too wild."

The demon in question smiled pleasantly and nodded. "My name is Herlwitten. Now normally I could take you together for a deal but I was paid to only take the one named Willow."

Buffy stepped forward ready to pounce. "How about my fist in your face. Is that a good deal?"

Anya gently pulled Buffy back. "That would be fluffy bunny bad for you Buffy."

"Alright so after you take Willow can you take the rest of us to her afterwards? Also do you take paper or plastic?" Xander not fully convinced that the demon in question could be of any help.

Herlwitten simply looked at Anya. "I see they are all new to this. I can take you to the city I am taking Willow to but not to the specific location where you will find her."

"How much to transfer three?"

"Memories of a human's first sexual experience."

Anya nodded and pointed to Xander. "Take his, his first time was with a bitch and I think I should have been his first."

Xander turned red again. "Hey that's really personal and you can't put a price on a man's first time."

"She used you for entertainment Xander and she wanted to kill your friends. I wanted to use you for fun but remember you were the first man I wanted to have sex with in over a thousand years. That's really special."

For Anya this was very human of her to admit feelings in some sort of way. Xander nodded. "Take the memory."

Buffy wasn't sure how to feel about this but kept her thoughts to herself. Willow was about to say something but Xander stopped her. "Look I can live without the memory of Faith deflowering me. I cannot believe I said that but here we go." Xander looked at the Herlwitten and waited. "So, when are you going to take the memory?"

"I just did."

"No you didn't; I still remember my first time. Anya wanted it and so things happened."

Anya jumped with joy. "It worked, no you don't have the memory of sleeping with that horrible slayer."

"I had sex with Buffy?!"

Even Buffy got weirded out there. "No Faith, you and her…well it's gone now and we shall never bring it up again."

"Deal's done. So Willow we have to go."

Willow nodded and stepped forward. "Don't worry guys we'll hook up again and then we can get this mess sorted out."

Herlwitten grabbed her hand and they faded away from the room.

Buffy crossed her arms not liking not knowing what to do. "So now what?"

"We wait until he comes back. It won't take too long. They travel through time as well as space."

Anya wasn't wrong as Herlwitten returned without Willow. "I'll take you just outside London. After that you are on your own. That's as close as I can get you without violating my contract with the Finders and the watchers council."

"Take us two days before you brought Willow there."

Before anyone could protest or question they found themselves leave the basement and appear in very unfamiliar territory.

"Well if you require my services say my name backwards. Oh, but be careful of the rl thing or you'll get my cousin. He charges horrible rates." With that he was gone.

Xander looked around and stepped on a rock. "Great, I forgot to put on shoes. Wonderful."

…


	10. Chapter 10

Well here is the next chapter after such a long time. I really hope I don't take that long again. As you all know that I own nothing of Buffy. Please read and review!

…

Willow didn't really like the idea of being taken from one location to another without a proper invitation. Part of her couldn't really get it in her head that she was now in another country. After Herlwitten left her she was immediately forced into a car and driven to what looked to be an estate from the Victorian era. The modern décor did justice to the well kept wood work that was very fashionable a hundred years ago.

She was surprised that she had such a beautiful view of an apple orchard and more surprised that she was not locked in her room. Willow went so far as to test if she could leave the estate and was only greeted by smiles and 'how do you do's' by the workers as she walked by. As soon as she reached the gate to leave a heaviness gripped her chest and she found it difficult to breath.

So she was bound here until her captor, this Finder, decided it was time for her to leave or be imprisoned further. She tried her best with the limited knowledge of magic she had to locate her friends. All she could find through a little mirror magic was that they were no longer in Sunnydale.

Willow didn't need a spell to know where Spike was. He was in the estate but was told that she would never find him no matter how close they were.

He was currently sitting in a chair in the same room as Willow. They met a few days ago where they got each other up to speed. After the shock and many attempts at the gate to leave Willow tried to put together a plan that would not involve the gate. Giles remained uncharacteristically quiet.

"There must be some way out of this."

"Careful what you say here Willow. These walls have ears and eyes."

"So where are we exactly? Aside from the spell that prevents me from leaving there is something odd about this place."

Giles smiled knowing exactly what she was talking about. "We are nowhere Willow. This estate is pulled out of time. That spell prevents me and everyone you see here from leaving."

Willow wasn't sure that she believed him. "They work here, or…"

"Or, Willow. Let's stick with that."

"Wait so you said you where here three weeks? But you were only gone for a…oh, this place has no time. Does that mean we won't age?"

He wondered about that himself. "Well if this place has no time then I suppose that it could be possible."

"Spike seems to be alright. I don't feel him in any pain."

"He'll be left alone now that you are here."

"Why did they have to hurt him in the first place? Why not send me note?"

Giles almost smiled at that. "They did, he tore it up and they got angry with him, and me."

Willow was frustrated. There was no time and yet Spike was so close and this Finder was just upsetting her to no end.

…

Spike knew Willow was in this blasted estate and found out that he was also out of time with her. He heard every word Willow and Giles said.

'_There must be some way out of this.'_

Spike stood in front of her visibly upset and feeling more than awkward dressed in clothes he wore when he was mortal. It was a more stinging punishment than he thought it would be. He thought it would be worse to not see her but the thought that he could see her but not communicate with her was growing more and more irritating.

"Well Willow I am sure that they pulled us out of time so we could easily escape." He turned to Giles.

'_Careful what you say here Willow. These walls have ears and eyes._'

"What's the American term? Oh that's right, no shit Sherlock."

'_So where are we exactly? Aside from the spell that prevents me from leaving there is something odd about this place.'_

Spike knew the answer and it burned his guts that he was unable to speak to her and yell at that blasted disgrace of a Watcher. He went over and swung his fist at Giles. Each time his hand went through him like an apparition.

"Bloody sodding house and bloody sodding chip!" He was grateful the chip didn't flair up due to him not being able to hurt anyone.

Giles smiled knowing exactly what she was talking about. _'We are nowhere Willow. This estate is pulled out of time. That spell prevents me and everyone you see here from leaving.'_

Willow wasn't sure that she believed him. _'They work here, or…'_

'_Or, Willow. Let's stick with that.'_

"The word you are looking for is slave or how about prisoner. This is where Buffy should have sent Angelus. Though I doubt it would have fazed that ego centric ponce."

'_Wait so you said you where here three weeks? But you were only gone for a…oh, this place has no time. Does that mean we won't age?'_

Willow's question struck a chord with him. There was something about the way the Finder spoke about the estate and the vampire's imprisonment. "I don't think we're leaving Love. This is the prison to keep us apart. No wonder that…BOLLOCKS!"

'_Well if this place has no time then I suppose that it could be possible.'_

'_Spike seems to be alright. I don't feel him in any pain.'_

'_He'll be left alone now that you are here.'_

"Yes, I am left alone, have been alone for a year!" Spike turned to Giles again. "You complained for being here three weeks. Try being here for a year. I know it's been a year since I could see the bloody moon. I counted and it's been a year! A year of bags in blood. A year of wearing these sodding dated clothes. A year wondering what happed to…" He stopped himself before admitting something that the old bag couldn't beat out of him.

'_Why did they have to hurt him in the first place? Why not send me note?'_

'_They did, he tore it up and they got angry with him, and me.'_

Spike sat on the sofa just to the right and behind Willow. "They're angry with no one, Love. They already won."

….

Xander managed to find a couple of plastic bags that were littered on the side of the road. One of them was empty while the other was filled with used tampons and maxi pads.

"Oh, I am so not using that one. I don't care I'd rather get glass in my foot."

Anya looked at the bag with some happiness. "Xander on the Lorviix world men thought it to be the height of luck to walk in women's menstrual blood. It brought them power. The older the better."

Xander was getting used to Anya's interesting take on what was normal and simply shrugged her idea off. "Well if I ever go there I'll bring a huge bag of the stuff."

"We'd be sooo rich there; especially if it's human menstrual blood."

Buffy really didn't want to hear more of this conversation. "Xander, I'll give you a sock. They're stretchy enough I think."

Xander ditched the bag and put on the sock that just covered the heel. "Thanks it will do I guess."

They walked until they came to a bus stop. "This is good except we don't have any British money on us." Xander huffed as he sat down on a bench."

Then Buffy had a thought. "Wait I have a bank card. My mom told me that her bank card worked in Canada at an international bank machine when she was looking to buy some art."

"Great do you have your bank card with you?" Anya asked with enthusiasm.

Buffy reached into her pocket and found her wallet. "I think we are in business. Now for a bank machine."

"How about we just call the Watchers counsel up and say hello. Not like they won't find out we're here anyway."

Buffy almost laughed then smiled. "That's even better than the bank card. Hey I am the slayer after all. That must get me bonus points."

Anya almost took a hold of Buffy to shake her. "Buffy honestly are you joking? I now know why blonds get the reputation for being stupid. The Watchers captured your watcher. I am not surprised they haven't come looking for you to show you Giles' replacement. Trust me they will come looking for us, and us meaning you and since we are with you I mean us."

Even Xander couldn't argue with Anya's logic and not because he didn't understand her this time. "She's right, we need to hide or get to some friendly turf. Anya you must have spent some time in England during your demon days to know of a few places we could be welcomed."

"Oh, there's the Forlack bar they really like humans, no wait not there they like humans on the menu. I delivered a few there before…don't worry they were really bad humans. They raped women and tortured them first and after. They were bad, bad men."

"Anya, there must be one place that is human and slayer friendly." Xander was getting annoyed after tearing a hole in Buffy's sock.

Anya thought for a moment. "I got it. I just have to remember the words. For the need…not that's not it. Um, for those that need a trip. Those, those, for those that knows.." She scratched her head. "Got it, for those that know their goal but not the road to go."

In seconds a large double decker bus appeared. Buffy and Xander spoke in unison. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Day bus for those lost. Oi, y'er not witches!" The skinny bus attendant spoke.

"I am. I spoke the words. Now let us on!" Anya pushed past the weakling attendant. Buffy and Xander followed suit.

Buffy, Xander and Anya sat down near the back of the bus. Thankfully there were no other passengers. It was Buffy that spoke first. "Is Harry Potter real?"

Anya scoffed. "No, of course not. You really are blond. They stole the bus idea from Rowling. The British witches found the idea funny and so here you have it. I found that out as I was granting a wish for a witch that wanted revenge against her mortal lover who turned out to be married and didn't tell her and so…"

"Anya alright, so where are we headed?" Xander learned when to cut her off before she couldn't be stopped. He learned enough about how vengeful a woman can be to scare him into being faithful for eternity and back.

"Oh the centre of London of course. That's our goal."

…


End file.
